Microtubules are fibers made of α-tubulin and β-tubulin dimers. Microtubules form cytoplasmic networks and serve as frameworks of important organelles, including the mitotic spindle, centrioles, cilia and bundles inside neurites. The biogenesis of microtubules involves the synthesis of tubulin polypeptides, chaperonin-assisted folding and dimerization of α-tubulin and β-tubulin, transport to the sites of assembly, nucleation, polymerization, deposition of post-translational modifications (PTMs), and binding of diverse microtubule-associated proteins (MAPs).
During mitosis, the microtubule undergoes dramatic changes to transition from an interphase monopolar organization to the bipolar spindle. Thus, tubulins are a major target of anti-cancer drugs which act by disrupting the dynamic properties of MTs during mitosis and in some cases inducing apoptosis. However currently available widely used microtubule-targeting compounds (such as vinblastine or paclitaxel) suffer from a major limitation—they target microtubules indiscriminately. Paclitaxel, for example, a compound that hyperstabilizes microtubules and blocks cells in mitosis, is currently the most widely used drug to treat ovarian, breast, lung cancers and AIDS-related Kaposi's sarcoma (Ring et al. (2005) Cancer Treat Rev 31, 618-627; Cheung et al., (2005) Oncologist 10, 412-426). However, paclitaxel produces strong side effects by affecting non-mitotic microtubules, in particular in nerve cells (Hennenfent et al. (2006). Ann Oncol. 17, 735-749). Paclitaxel also affects the bone marrow leading to hematopoietic deficiencies in ˜90% of patients (Hagiwara et al. (2004) Breast Cancer 11, 82-85). Ideally, future anti-microtubule compounds should affect as few cell types as possible besides intended targets. Humans have several isotypes of α-tubulin and β-tubulin, some of which are expressed in a restricted fashion. However, tubulins are highly conserved and differ mainly in the small portion of their primary sequence near the C-terminal end (Luduena (1998) Int. Review Cytol. 178, 207-274). Thus, developing isotype-specific inhibitors for tubulin primary polypeptides is likely to be difficult.
Post-translational modifications of microtubules are ubiquitously present in eukaryotes and their physiological importance is increasingly well documented (Rosenbaum (2000) Current Biol. 10, R801-R803, Westermann et al. (2003) Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol 4, 938-947). The most studied post-translational modifications include acetylation of α-tubulin, detyrosination of α-tubulin, palmitoylation of α-tubulin, and phosphorylation, glutamylation, and glycylation of α-tubulin and β-tubulin.
Post-translational modifications are believed to function in regulating interactions of microtubules with MAPs (such as dynein and kinesin motors) (Rosenbaum (2000) Current Biol. 10, R801-R803), Westermann et al. (2003) Nat Rev Mol Cell Biol 4, 938-947). Most post-translational modifications are located on the C-terminal tails of tubulins, highly flexible acidic domains present on the surface of microtubules (Nogales et al. (1999) Cell 96, 79-88). The tails are also the major sites of interactions with kinesin and dynein motors, structural MAPs (MAP2, Tau), microtubule-severing protein katanin, and plus end-depolymerizer (MCAK) (Skiniotis et al. (2004) Embo J 23, 989-999, Ovechkina et al. (2002) J Cell Biol 159, 557-562, Lu et al. (2004) Mol Biol Cell 15, 142-150). By regulating the activity of tubulin modifying enzymes, cells can mark microtubules in specific subcellular areas to regulate binding and activity of MAPs in a localized fashion. Detyrosination of α-tubulin promotes transport of vimentin intermediate filaments mediated by kinesin-1 (Kreitzer et al. (1999) Mol. Biol. Cell 10, 1105-1118). Another post-translational modification, polyglycylation, appears to acts as a mark to regulate assembly of cilia and severing of stable cortical microtubules in Tetrahymena (Thazhath et al. (2002) Nature Cell Biol. 4, 256-259; Thazhath et al. (2004) Mol Biol Cell 15, 4136-4147). The basic principle of specific post-translational modifications acting alone or in combination to regulate binding of a variety of microtubule interactors is likely to be general. By analogy with the epigenetic “histone code”, eukaryotic cells appear to utilize a “microtubule code” to coordinate MAPs.
Glutamylation, a conserved post-translational modification, occurs by addition of a variable number of glutamate (also known as glu or “E”) residues onto specific glutamate residues of the C-terminal tail domain of α-tubulin or β-tubulin (Eddé et al. (1990) Science 247, 83-85), Weber et al. (1996) FEBS Lett. 393, 27-30). Besides tubulins only the nucleosome assembly proteins, NAP-1 and NAP-2 are known to undergo glutamylation (Regnard et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 275, 15969-15976). The added glutamates form a peptide side chain using the gamma-carboxyl group of the glutamate in the primary sequence. Due to its negative charge and bulky nature, glutamate side chains have a strong structural impact on microtubules. Because the number of added glutamates changes as the function of age of microtubules and cell cycle stage, this post-translational modification is probably not a simple on/off signal. Rather, glutamylation may act like a rheostat to fine tune the function of microtubules. Tubulin glutamylation is particularly abundant on microtubules inside cellular projections including neuritis (Wolff et al. (1992) Eur. J. Cell Biol. 59, 425-432) and cilia (Bré et al. (1994) Cell Motility and the Cytoskeleton 27, 337-349). Glutamylation accumulates on microtubules of centrioles and in the central part of the mitotic spindle (Bobinnec et al. (1998) Cell Motil. Cytoskeleton 39, 223-232). Tubulin glutamylation is important in vivo. Injection of antibodies specific to glutamylated tubulin caused disassembly of centrioles in mammalian cells (Bobinnec et al. (1998) J. Cell Biol. 143, 1575-1589), suggesting that inhibitors of glutamylation could have anti-mitotic properties. A mutation of a subunit associated with the TTLL1 glutamylase in the mouse blocked assembly of sperm axonemes and affected behavior (Campbell et al. (2002) Genetics 162, 307-320). In vitro, glutamylation of microtubules strongly affects binding of kinesins and structural MAPs, MAP2 and Tau (Bonnet et al. (2000) J. Biol. Chem. 276, 12839-12848, Boucher et al. (1994) Biochemistry 33, 12471-12477).
Inhibitors of a forward post-translational modification enzyme are not known in the art. Furthermore, inhibitors are known for only one of the reverse post-translational modification enzymes, tubulin deacetylase HDAC6 (related to histone deacetylases). Overexpression of HDAC6 decreased acetylation and increased chemotactic motility of mammalian cells (Hubbert et al. (2002) Nature 417, 455-458). HDAC6 can be inhibited with trichostatin A (a broad inhibitor of deacetylases) (Matsuyama et al. (2002) Embo J 21, 6820-6831), and tubacin (a specific inhibitor) (Haggarty et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 100, 4389-4394). Chemically blocking HDAC6 increased the level of acetylation on microtubules and decreased cell motility as well as disrupted localization of the p58 MAP (a Golgi-microtubule linker) in vivo (Haggarty et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 100, 4389-4394). Inhibitors of HDAC6 has helped to uncover potential new functions for α-tubulin acetylation, including its role in the immune synapse formation (Serrador et al. (2004) Immunity 20, 417-428), and during infection of cells by HIV (Valenzuela-Fernandez et al. (2005) Mol Biol Cell 16, 5445-5454). HDAC6 is upregulated in the acute myeloid leukemia cells (Bradbury et al. (2005) Leukemia 19, 1751-1759), and is one of the estrogen-responsive genes in breast carcinoma. Blocking HDAC6 with tubacin inhibited estradiol-induced cell migration of breast carcinoma cells (Saji et al. (2005) Oncogene 24, 4531-4539). Tubacin also increased anti-cancer effects of other compounds, including a proteasome inhibitor, bortezomid (Hideshima et al. (2005) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 102, 8567-8572). Although HDAC6 effects could be mediated by at least two different substrates (α-tubulin and HSP90, (Kovacs et al. (2005) Mol Cell 18, 601-607), it is very likely that the effects on cell motility are microtubule-mediated. Importantly, HDAC6 is required for the synergistic inhibitory action of paclitaxel and lonafarmib (an inhibitor of farnesyltransferase) on cancer cells (Marcus et al. (2005). Cancer Res 65, 3883-3893). However, these targeting efforts are limited to one post-translational modification and specifically, to one enzyme, HDAC6 deacetylase. A general strategy for identifying post-translational modification drugs and in particular inhibitors of forward enzymes responsible for deposition of PTMs is needed.